Park Bom
Seoul, South Korea |zodiac_sign= |other_names=Jenny Park |occupation=Singer |relatives=Park Go Eun (sister) |spouse(s)= |genres=K-Pop, Ballad, R&B |instruments=Vocals |years_active=2005-present |labels=YG Entertainment (2006-16) |associated=2NE1, Lee Hi, BIGBANG |website= }} Park Bom (born on March 24, 1984) is a South Korean singer born in Seoul, South Korea. She was a member of the girl group 2NE1, formerly signed under YG Entertainment. In 2006 Bom began her music career with the single "Anystar" and a feature on two BIGBANG songs. Following a few more featurings, she finally debuted officially in 2009 as the main vocalist of 2NE1. Biography Early life Park Bom was born in Seoul, South Korea on March 24, 1984, as the second daugther. Her older sister, Park Go Eun, is a cellist. "2NE1’s Park Bom makes an appearance at her older sister’s cello recital!". KMusic. June 11, 2016 She moved to America when she was in the sixth grade to study. Bom graduated from Gould Academy in Bethel, Maine, and enrolled at Lesley University in Cambridge, Massachusetts, majoring in psychology. Due to her interest in music she transferred to Berklee College of Music. "About Park Bom". Welovebom. Retrieved: January 29, 2017 After living in America for around 14 years, she returned to South Korea and auditioned for YG Entertainment. She was rejected at her first try and it took three more years for her to get accepted as a trainee in the company. 2006-08: First public appearances In 2006 Park Bom made her first public appearance at labelmates BIGBANG first live concert The R.E.A.L were she performed "We Belong Together" with them and sang "Stand Up For Love". She was also featured on yet another BIGBANG single on their third single album "BIGBANG 03". "Bigbang 03" (in Korean). Bugs. November 22, 2006 Which they performed on TV. In the same year, Park Bom appeared alongside Lee Hyo Ri in the Samsung Anycall commercials. She released a promotional song called "Anystar" featuring BIGBANGs G-Dragon and Gummy. Following the features on BIGBANG songs, Bom was featured on a couple more songs by labelmates Lexy and Red Roc. In May 2007 she performed her planned debut song "Scarecrow" at BIGBANGs Want You Tour, the single eventually was never released officially. Discography For Park Bom's work with 2NE1, see 2NE1 Discography. Singles * "Anystar" (with G-Dragon & Gummy) (2006) * "Scarecrow" (2007) * "You And I" (2009) * "Don't Cry" (2011) Collaborations & Featured * "We Belong Together" (BIGBANG feat. Park Bom) (2006) * "Forever with You" (BIGBANG feat. Park Bom) (2006) * "Along My Way" (Red Roc feat. Park Bom) (2007) * "Baby Boy" (Lexy feat. Park Bom) (2007) * "Oh Yeah" (GD & TOP feat. Park Bom) (2010) * "Having an Affair" (G-Dragon & Park Myeong Su feat. Park Bom) (2011) * "Up" (Epik High feat. Park Bom) (2012) * "Black" (Japanese Ver.) (G-Dragon feat. Park Bom) (2013) * "All I Want For Christmas Is You (with Lee Hi) (2013) Gallery 2NE1-Crush-Bom-Teaser.jpg|''Crush (2014)'' 2NE1-Crush-Bom-Promo.jpg|''Crush (2014)'' 2NE1-Come-Back-Home-Bom-Promo.jpg|''Crush (2014)'' 2NE1-Come-Back-Home-Bom-Promo-2.jpg|''Crush (2014)'' 2NE1-Come-Back-Home-Bom-Promo-3.jpg|''Crush (2014)'' 2NE1-Come-Back-Home-Bom-Promo-4.jpg|''Crush (2014)'' References Category:Female soloists Category:YG Entertainment Category:2NE1 Category:Korean female soloists